Clow Jurassic
by Racing Star8
Summary: S&S get stuck on a island that is very dangerous to their health...can they survive? R&R and find out.S
1. Default Chapter

Clow Jurassic  
  
Prologue  
  
Syaoran and I boarded the plane headed to South America. We were going there on a mission trip. Tomoyo and Eriol will be joining us in three days. They said they had to finish the summer project that we had been assigned to do. Little did I know that my life would become a living nightmare soon.  
  
We were 30 mins away from our destination when the plane started to have engine trouble.  
  
"Passengers, please stay seated and fasten your seat belts we are experiencing turbulence," our pilot Eddie said over the intercom.  
  
"Syaoran I'm scared," I clutched his arm tightly. He tensed under my hand but I didn't care, this was one of my worst fears.  
  
"We will be fine Sakura," he reassured.  
  
Little did he know, in a few minutes we would be everything but fine.  
  
"We are going to have an emergency landing," Richard the copilot said.  
  
Some how they managed to land the small plane. I looked out the window and saw lush green vegetation surrounding the field that we had landed in. The pilot told us that we could exit and stretch our legs.  
  
There weren't many people on board the plane. A guy with blonde hair and green eyes named David who I met earlier because he was on the same mission as we were. He was talking to a tall blonde girl the same age known as Marcy. She was complaining about being in the middle of nowhere. There was also another guy, he didn't say much, and I didn't even know his name. While the other two looked like they never left the city he looked like he lived in the jungle.  
  
The co-pilot was standing near the plane watching us, making sure we didn't wander off. He was short and in his mid- thirties. His name was Richard. The pilot, Eddie, was in the plane trying to get us out of here. That was everyone in our small group.  
  
After a ten minutes had gone by the pilot came out he was grim.  
  
"I can't get the airport in Japan or in Brazil, I can't get anyone," he told us.  
  
"Never fear though, when we don't show up they are bound to send somebody to get us." I didn't look like he believed us it though. "I think what is best is that we look for the coast, or some kind of civilization.  
  
Just then there was a loud roar coming from the other side of the field. We turned and saw the scariest thing, a huge monster and it was coming right toward us! Behind it was another monster. But it was different and was chasing the first.  
  
A/n~ well that's it for now. I'll write another, longer chapter later. PLEASE REVIEW, I beg you. I just want to know if anyone reads. PLEASE, you know you want to. Oh here is a little of what is going to happen. Think of it as a bonus, for reviewing. Sakura is going to loose the Sakura cards but she will still have the key. She and Syaoran must take charge when. well that's enough I think. Bye until next time! 


	2. Gone?

Clow Jurassic  
Chapter 1  
  
"Get back in the plane," Syaoran shouted.  
  
We rushed inside the small plane; all but two were inside. Marcy was standing there in shock. The other guy, the one whose name I didn't know was grinning evilly. He brandished a knife from his boot. He wanted to take  
on that monster with that puny knife!  
  
"Syaoran, we have got to save them," I whispered.  
  
"I know, stay here." He jumped out of the plane and before I could say anything, running toward Marcy. He scooped her up in his arms. He called to  
the guy with the knife.  
  
The guy with the knife was shouting at the monster. The monster stopped and turned toward us, finally noticing us. Syaoran was trying to get the guy to  
come back on the plane but he wasn't listening.  
  
The huge monster was heading toward us, a much easier prey. Syaoran was  
coming back to the plane, without the crazy man.  
  
"Here hold her." Syaoran pushed Marcy into my arms. Then he went back out  
to get the man.  
  
"No Syaoran, come back!" I didn't want him to die. I saw the size of those  
teeth.  
  
He grabbed the man and threw him over his shoulder. The man being insane slammed the knife into Syaoran's back. Syaoran's face showed pain but he  
didn't drop the guy.  
  
He got back to the plane and threw the man to the floor. I rushed to  
Syoaran to tend to his wounds. He would have none of that though.  
  
The monster was looking at the plane carefully. He pushed it and it rocked.  
Its eye's were looking in though the windows. I swear they were staring  
right at me. The monster roared. He couldn't get us though, no while we  
were in the plane.  
  
"Syaoran what is that thing?" asked I.  
  
"That if I'm not mistaken is a Spinosaurs, Sakura," he answered. He was a  
bit pale, this scared me.  
  
The Spinosaurs, as Syaoran called it, started to rock the plane. The next thing I knew we were upside down. That was the last thing I saw before I lost consciousness. (a/n: don't worry I will explain what happened later!)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Where am I?" There was forest everywhere I looked. Then I remembered. The  
monster, the plane.  
  
Syaoran was to the side kneeling over something. David was pacing, Marcy laying on the ground next to me, Eddie was on the opposite side of Syaoran  
staring out into the jungle.  
  
I put my head back down, J wanted to go back to sleep. I was on the verge of falling asleep again when I heard footsteps walking toward me. Still to  
tired to open my eyes, I just laid there.  
  
I heard Syaoran's voice a few yards away talking to Marcy, telling her to  
wake up. Then he walked over to me, he nudged me with his shoe. "I know  
you're awake."  
  
I opened an eye. Why was I so tired? "Can I go back to sleep?"  
  
"No, get up, we have a real problem. The cards are gone."  
  
This got me up. I had Syaoran by the front of his shirt, trying to lift him up, but that doesn't work well when someone is almost a foot taller than  
yourself. "What do you mean?!?"  
  
"They are gone with the wind." Syaoran was trying to be funny. This really  
scared me. I sunk to the green ground. This was bad, very bad.  
  
"I caught one before it flew away, The Twin." He handed me the card. "It was the only one I could grab, sorry, I was to busy trying to save you guys  
from the dinosaur."  
  
"Huh, that was a dinosaur?"  
  
"Yeah," he said, "Sakura, I accidentally activated it."  
  
This just gets more and more complicated with every word he speaks.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I don't know." He looked at me more serious than I've ever seen him. "Sakura, I made two of them. They started fighting with each other. That's why we got away. I don't know how to reverse it. We don't know what else is  
here."  
  
No, no I shouted in my head this is not happening.  
  
A/n: Sorry this isn't as long as I wanted it to be. I think I should explain some things before I continue. I still new at this, and don't write very well. S&S aren't together.yet. The wind blew the cards away. In order to get off the island they have to get the cards back. They couldn't just leave them. A Spinosaurs is the big dinosaur at the being of Jurassic Park  
3. The one that was fighting with the T-Rex. This is NOT based off the movies. So don't expect it to follow the timeline. THANK YOU *NONAME*, my  
very first reviewer ever! You are the best!  
  
Have questions? Review! Even if you don't. Please review. ~Star*8 


	3. New Surroundings

Clow Jurassic  
  
Chapter 2~*  
  
"It's ok Sakura," Syaoran reassured. "We will get them back before we leave, I promise and a Li never breaks a promise."  
  
"Ok." Looking around my surrounding I saw I saw some things in our make shift camp. If you could call it that. A suitcase and some bottles of water. There was also I pile of snacks. At least they wouldn't be without food.  
  
"Syaoran, where are Richard and the crazy guy?"  
  
"I couldn't find Richard or Kramer. They fell out of the plane."  
  
"Oh I hope they are ok.Where is the plane?"  
  
"What plane? It was throw probably half way across this island." He frown as if recalling.  
  
"What should we do now?"  
  
"I don't think it is safe here in this clearing, we need shelter and we need to find the cards. Let's not waste anymore time."  
  
I saw David coming this way. "Hello there I see you're awake. I was hoping that an angel like you would help me with a little something."  
  
"Umm sure," I said. I saw Syaoran roll his eyes.  
  
"I think I have a piece of glass stuck right here." He pointed to his lower left cheek. "Would you get it out?"  
  
"Yeah." I looked closely. "I don't see any."  
  
"I'm sure it's there maybe a little higher."  
  
So I looked. Then he turned his head and captured my lips. No he can't steal my first kiss. I pushed away quickly.  
  
"What's a matter? Didn't you like it?"  
  
I was tearing up. My first kiss stolen on a freak island with some guy I don't even know without my cards. "No."  
  
"You jerk, why did you do that?" Syaoran will protect me, he always does.  
  
"Thanks, Syaoran." Then I fell back into darkness.  
I woke up some time later. My bed sure was comfy. Green still surrounded me, but it was moving. That was weird. I snuggled into my bed. "You are awake." A voice above me said.  
  
"Huh?" I saw a pair of amber eyes and realization hit. I jumped, well kind of. I fell out of Syaoran's arms and onto the ground, ungracefully.  
  
"We needed to move, you wouldn't wake up and there is no way I was going to let that pervert carry you." He said very quickly, holding out his hand for me.  
  
"Thanks Syaoran." He didn't have to explain he could carry me whenever he wants. What am I thinking? Shaking my head gently I stood.  
  
"Hello Miss, nice to see you are awake," our pilot Eddie greeted.  
  
"Thank you, May I ask where we are going?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Oh Syaoran, wait up, did I tell you how much I'm thankful for you saving me?" Marcy was trailing behind him.  
  
"Yes I believe you are going on your one millionth time." He muttered under his breath something that sounded suspiciously like 'I wouldn't have done it if I knew you were going to be this annoying'.  
  
The dense vegetation surrounded us, the trial we were following looked like a game trial, for deer or something. The trial was much too large for deer though. I wonder what made this trail?  
  
A small purr snapped me out of my thoughts. Standing on two legs was a small green lizard. He looked up to me, still purring. Bending down I said to him, "Hey there little fellow, what are you?"  
  
He purred some more. I held my hand out to him. He nuzzled it. How sweet, I thought. "Hey Syaoran, look at this little lizard. Isn't he cute?"  
  
I waited several seconds for an answer. None came.  
  
A/n~ ok I know it is still too short but I am going to write longer chapters. I know I can. This just seemed like a good place to end. PLEASE REVIEW if you read, please. Bye~Star*8 


End file.
